Hielo,primavera y peleas
by elsa-ookami
Summary: Elsa se ha convertido en la reyna del bajo mundo de las peleas .. pero que pasara si un dia desaparece sin dejar rastro , sin avisar a Anna.. Elsanna no-inciesto


Hola ! soy nueva en esto y esta es mi segunda historia que subo, pero no lean la primera me da pena xD! ... OKOK perdón, si no esta bien escrita pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Comprendan que estoy estudiando en el extranjero y mi español no es muy bueno tenia el deseo de subir mi propio historia acerca de mi pareja yuri favorita :D! y hacer un Elsanna! si no te gusta NO LEAS,.. cada quien tiene sus gustos xC

Prometo no dejar la historia colgada y terminarla ya tengo varias ideas acerca de esto .. Bueno sin mas disfruten :)  
Frozen no es de mi propiedad, todo es de Disney

* * *

Elsa Pov's

*- **Estoy en un mar lleno de gente sin conocer ni sentir el más mínimo nervio de mi cuerpo. Por qué sigo viviendo? por qué no me voy a otro lugar para empezar de nuevo? Hace varios años se fue la única luz que pudo estar cerca de mi corazón. Ese día pude ver las consecuencias de tan grande poder, aunque en un mínimo nivel pero contra las personas que amaba. Hace mucho frio como para ser primavera aquí. Hace tanto que deje de sentir o imaginarme un final feliz.**

Elsa se deja caer en el frio cemento porque esta derrotada. Está cansada o muerta, viviendo solo porque la gente se lo pide, por compromiso en vez de con amor. De ese tipo de amor que sintió cuando estaba con cierta pelirroja que nunca momento de su vida nunca lo olvidara por ciertos acontecimientos que sucedieron conforme a su inocencia.

La rubia platino había ganado una gran pelea contra su padre pero a que costo? Su padre yacía en peores condiciones que ella. Había rastros de sangre alrededor de ellos, aunque todos habían visto que la mayoría era de su padre. Él fue derrotado con el título de un gran jefe pero no de un padre. Él había amado alguna vez en su juventud, había gozado de una felicidad infinita que solo veías en las películas. Pero todo fue arrebatado por la pequeña Elsa. Ella inconscientemente había matado a la única persona que le pudo haber dado amor, su madre. Eso ocasionó que el Gran Jefe odiara a su única hija maldiciéndola, alejándola socialmente, desgastándola física, mental y emocionalmente. A consecuencia de ello creo un monstruo.

*- **Veo a mi padre agonizando al lado mío por los golpes y las heridas que nunca sanan en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no miro a nadie con el gran afecto con la que debería de tener, por que según ellos mi madre era la viva imagen de una delicada doncella. No! Como mi 'padre' decía…no sentir no mostrar! Y nunca más lo haré! Desde que tuve un deslice con cierta pelirroja, nunca más confiare en la humanidad por que ya le he dado más que suficientes oportunidades para mejorar.**

Estando acostada en el piso, ella no piensa en mostrar debilidad. Mueve sus manos para tener un apoyo, se levanta poco a poco. Mientras la multitud la aclama con asombro sin poder creerlo que ha tan corta edad, ella, La pequeña Elsa de tan solo 12 años le ha ganado al gran jefe. Ahora esta su peso sobre sus pequeñas rodillas y tambalea. Todos a excepción de un Hans serio, la ven con miedo a caerse, pero el deseando que caiga. Por qué las reglas dictan que el ganador debe estrictamente levantarse y levantar el puño demostrando tener todavía fuerza para ejecutar otra pelea. Hans era el único que solo pensaba en derrotarla en ese preciso momento.

Elsa estaba respirando pesadamente mientras solo estaba inclinada poniendo todo su peso en sus piernas. Y empezó a caer un poco de lluvia cubriendo todo el lugar con algo de agua. Elsa alzo la cabeza para que se refrescara las gotas, ahora solo faltaba subir el puño como le había indicado su amigo Kristoff. Porque ella no tenía conocimiento acerca de la pandilla, él le había instruido al mundo, convirtiéndolo casi en su hermano. Sin embargo esta vez ella está sola y un poco de esfuerzo después de tan impactante pelea contra su padre, dictaría una nueva era, un inicio y un preciso final para la vida de todos alrededor de ella.

No espero más y alzo el brazo con fuerza formado un puño con la mano. Después, con un preciso movimiento congela parte del agua y forma hielo alrededor de ella. Mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando a todos. Los pandilleros empezaron a gritar de emoción y miedo combinado. Por la pelea, la victoria, el espectáculo de sus poderes y la gran Jefa que tendrían por gobernante. Todos sabían un poco de su pasado y por ello la respetaban pero le temían al mismo tiempo. No obstante esta pelea les demostró lo capaz que ella es y podría ser como la más fuerte del grupo. Ahora todos se inclinan con reverencia hacia la próxima Reyna del bajo mundo ahora congelado.

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces en Arendelle. La Reyna de hielo fue dada por muerta en una de las más grandes y fantásticas batallas del estado siendo noticia por todo el país. Nuevas pandillas se han formado y pocos ahora la recuerdan. Como consecuencia se ha transformándose en solo un hermoso sueño vivido para una peculiar pelirroja dejándola en sus más profundos recuerdos.

Ahora una hermosa joven pelirroja camina alegremente hacia su preparatoria con su robusto amigo rubio; y sin darse cuenta pasa por una flor con escarcha siendo temporada de primavera.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN!  
Si les gusto para saber como sigue dejen comentarios :D  
pero si no les gusto no dejen? ... pero como mínimo si quisier comentario para seguirlo .. ONEGAIII!  
Sorry si es algo pequeño :/ .. pero bueno no ? (?) jajajla les veo la próxima semana xD

Perdon este lo habia subido antes y lo tenia que borrar por ciertos asuntos.

PD. Un gran saludo a karlhaestrada gracias por seguir la historia :D! por ti la seguire xD tratre de no defraudarte

post/119390449604/hielo-primavera-y-peleas-elsa-povs-estoy-en para ver la imagen xD


End file.
